The Perfect Reason
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: When Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave Japan and go to America to go to college together as best friends, will they still be best friends when they go through trials or will their forseen love for each other prevail to save them? Read to find out. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Finding

Chapter One: Findings

Well, this is just great! I have finally graduated from high school only to find out that I will not have a car for college in the fall but I will not be able to call anyone because I will not have a phone! What else could possibly happen.

I waited for the next horrible thing to happen, and it did. My boyfriend called me breaking up with me because he is going away for college in Maui. Stupid boys and stupid parents.

"Why does the WORLD HATE ME!!" I cried throwing myself at my bed only to hit my head on the head board. "Stupid beds with head boards that hurt when you hit it. I curse you..." I never got to finish my curse because in walked my idiotic brother, who is 7 years older than me.

"Souta what do you want?" I asked not wanting to pay attention to the man.

"Kagome you know Mom has given me permission to have you live with me while you are at college in America." He had such a serious face that is not common for him.

"Why would I want to live with you and Jocelyn in America? You only have 1 spare bedroom." I said not really want to live with him because I know he is going to be the strictest thing ever, it will feel like I'm in boot camp.

"Because you obviously have no choice unless you want to live in an apartment that will be worse than your pay check in a week." He said knowing the exact words to get me to go with him.

I had a choice here I would have to find a job to keep up the apartment or I had to live with my very obnoxious brother.

"Fine whatever but I warn you I will not be treated like a child at your house." I said slamming the door in his face to prevent him from further conversation, not like it would work.

I finished packing the next day and was on my way over to America with my brother on my left, his wife on his right, my cat in my arms, and the most important person that will be my only friend over in America. Sesshoumaru Taisho.

We have been friends for years and it just so happened that I dated his brother who is the idiot that is going to Maui for college. I absolutely hate his guts and so does Sesshou. That's my nickname for him. He is the sweetest most caring person I know but he doesn't show it in front of people other than me and my family excluding my brother and his wife of course.

Oh did I mention he is the son of the biggest buisness tycoon? Yep he sure is. His name is Touga Inu no Taisho the third. Or people who know him well enough call him To-To. You know like the dog in the wizard of oz.

He doesn't like it, but it's fun to call him that. He's extremely funny and perverted. He makes random perverted comments about his second wife all the time. That is Inuyasha's mom. Oh and they are also dog demons.

Anyways, back to the mix of things. We were walking around the airport looking like idiots because we were acting like idiots well Sesshou and me was mainly.

All the sudden cameras are flashing and people were surrounding us. Souta was uncommonly calm and Sesshoumaru's expression went from playful to stoic in the matter of 1.5 seconds. He was use to the paparazzi, you know being a billionaire and all.

We had our luggage and were about to get into the Limo that was here to pick us up, when out of the blue one of the camera men grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sesshou. I yelped trying to get away only to be dragged further.

"Sesshoumaru! Help me, the stupid camera man has me!" I cried out knowing that he would hear me. "He's the one with the bad taste of fashion wearing a black and brown flannel shirt with jeans that have mud on them and steel toed boots."

I knew for a fact that embarrassing this man wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was fun. I mean really what do you think I would have done, just stayed quiet? No way, Jose.

The next thing I did was what I learned from an American film called "Miss Congeniality." I preformed S-I-N-G: Solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin. That was about the time the hero came. Nope it wasn't Superman, nope it wasn't Batman. It was da dada da… Sesshoumaru!

He grabbed my hand brought me to his chest holding me tight while I was obviously laughing so hard tears fell from my face, but don't tell him that because then that would ruin the fun of making him feel bad.

"Shh it's okay Kaggie", He said using the name I most hated to be called, "you can calm down now he is still in pain."

I hate stupid dog demons being able to smell tears of laughter from tears of fear. I curse them to seventh level of h… Did something just poke me?

"Did you poke me?" I said looking at Sesshoumaru with a confused look on my face.

"No he didn't, I did." I looked at the face that was connect to the voice and screamed. It was the dreaded face of my brother.

"Oh gosh, you scared the crap out of me. Next time put a mask on and change your voice to get the maximum effect." I said chiding my brother like an older sibling would.

He smacks his head and drags us back to our luggage and into the limo. He told his wife of the events and what happened when he scared me and what I said to him. That was when I got the most hated glare ever, which I gladly returned because I never really liked Jocelyn. She is a total hoochie mama.

"Sesshou, where are you going to live at when we get to the dorks condo?" I was a very curious creature, not by nature no I wanted to stay out of peoples business but by being me.

"I will be living in a condo by myself, why?" That was when I gasped. That was so not fair. He got to stay alone and I have to live with the wicked sibling-in-law. AHHHHH…

"Won't you get lonely?" I asked trying to get Souta's attention, which worked.

"I guess I will since it is in the country. I won't be anywhere near you." I gasped again.

"Well it has been decided… I will move in with you. You and I will be roommates." I said dramatically.

This is the part that I hate. Souta has to go all mommy on me and say, "No, you will not stay with Sesshou. He is a male and blah blah blah."

"Actually I think it would be good for her." That was a surprise none the less. Jocelyn was taking up for me? Who knew she liked me that much. I always treated her like cracked coconuts waiting for ants to swarm.

"What!?" Both my brother and I said.

"You heard me. She has to experience the real world on her own and Sesshoumaru can help her." Jocelyn was now my new favorite person well besides Sesshou of course.

"Jocelyn, you have made a drastic change from hoochie mama to best friend in 3 minutes and 42 seconds. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am glad you are dorkfaces wife." I said hugging her then sitting back down on what I thought was the seat, but was Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Kags, what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a confused tone.

"You are more comfy than the seat so now you are my seat." I said while laying my head on his shoulders going into a light sleep.

The next thing I know is we have stopped and is looking out at a house, which Sesshou called a condo, with a garden and a fountain.

I stretched and looked at Sesshou who just so happened to be carrying me through the doorway.

"What do you think you are doing? And why am I in your arms?" I asked the most obvious question to ask.

"What does it look like I am doing? You fell asleep in my lap," He said laughing, "You missed it though. Your brother was throwing a fit because you are going to be staying with me and he thinks all we are going to do is have the most wonderful sexual intercourse imaginable. He also said that if you get pregnant that he will kill me."

"You would have that wonderful intercourse with me?" I asked trying to sound serious. I put a serious face on.

"I would have no other way, but do you think it's the most proper place to have it? I mean Souta is in the next room and what would he think?" He asked trying to be serious as well.

He put me down and leaned against the counter with me under him and whispered in my ear not to be bothered if he kissed me on the lips it's just to rile Souta up.

Just as he finished he kissed me. It turned to a demanding kiss where he bit my lower lip making me gasp. He then took the advantage of my situation by plunging his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to deepen the kiss when all the sudden I heard.

"OH MY FREAKING GRAPES…WHAT THE FREAKING TOMATO?" We looked up to see Souta looking at us with a horrified expression. "That's it! Kagome you are coming with me now. I will not have you pregnant before college starts."

"Relax Souta, Sesshou was teaching me the proper way to kiss since I have never kissed a boy before." I said looking Souta dead in the eye.

"Oh well… NO ma'am you are coming …"

"Souta I'm hungry. We better leave the two alone. They need to be settled in before the end of the century." Jocelyn called out.

"Okay honey." He says walking off forgetting that they were still making out.

Sesshoumaru breaks apart and looks at me with an evil glint.

"What are you doing Sesshou?" I asked completely confused.

"You know from the first day I met you I always wanted to do that, and I thought it would be hard but it wasn't. Since you and my idiotic brother broke up. You have been on my mind."

I looked as if I was going to pass out.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I feel any other way?" He asked picking me up by my butt and placing me on the counter.

He then kissed me again before I could say anything else. I kissed him back shyly, not knowing what to think. I had to push him away to catch my breath and to think.

"Kagome, what is it? Am I a bad kisser? Did I do something wrong? What's the matter?" He looked at me with concern. I really don't know what to tell him though. Should I tell him that I think it's a little too fast, or should I tell him that I have liked him too? I was so confused.

"Kags tell me what you are thinking?" Well that gave me no choice what to do.

"Well right now I am so confused. I don't know what to say. I mean you're a wonderful kisser and all but I think we are moving a little too fast for my tastes. I really like you, almost to the point of love, but I have no idea what I am doing." I said confessing my inner most feelings which weren't that deep because I have my feelings on my sleeve.

Sesshou didn't say anything for a while. That had me concerned a bit. I know his feelings for me, I always have. I just haven't been ready for them especially after that break up with Inu no baka. I am really confused.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Sesshou backed away from me and went up stairs to his room. He shut the door and didn't come out. I was about to go after him when I felt something telling me no and to let him figure this out on his own. So I decided to go to the grocery store and get something for us to eat.

I stole his car keys which conveniently were left out on the island in the kitchen. I grabbed my multicolored coach bag and went to the garage. It was hard to decide between an antique and a motorcycle. So I went with the 1967 Ferrari still in mint condition. Everything worked perfectly.

I drove the nearest grocery store and bought some chicken with some spices and some noodles and rice. I paid for them which were expensive… not really, well yeah they were I take that back. I went back to the house and made some moogugaipan with noodles and then I made some onigiri, hoping to make Sesshou feel better.

I plated the food and took it to Sesshou hoping to kami that he would let me see him.

"Sesshou? May I come in?" I asked knocking on his door. I was surprised when he opened the door for me.

"I made your favorites hoping you would forgive me for making you storm off like that." I said bowing my head. In reality I felt horrible for that. I thought it was all my fault because I had to actually tell him my feelings, but what else do best friends do? They tell each other everything.

"Come in Kagome, we need to talk." He said with eyes that looked like he was on the verge of going berserk.

"Okay we can talk while we eat. Here, have some onigiri and some moogugaipan. They might not be to your liking but I did the best I could." I said placing the plates on the table in his room, with his cup of ginseng tea and chopsticks.

"Kagome, I think we need to talk seriously before we eat. I know it will get cold but we could always heat it up again." He said so seriously.

"What I did downstairs was wrong. I don't know what came over me. I know you and baka broke up recently and I had no right to make a move on you. It's just for so long I felt I could never have you. First you were with Bankotsu, who turned out to be a leader of a gang. When you were dealing with that break up I wanted to tell you then, but you said you would never date another guy again. So I kept it to myself. After about a couple of months I was going to tell you the same day that Kouga asked you out on a date. You said yes and that drove me crazy. Yet again I couldn't have you. When he broke up with you for your best friend, you stated the same thing as before. Still I kept it to myself.

"Then Inuyasha asked you out a year later. I was still trying to figure out how to tell you. Inuyasha did this out of jealousy and not out of like. He didn't really like you. He only wanted you just to get on my nerves, but it was quite the opposite. When he went off the chick Yura, we watched a movie together. I was content then on just being your friend to lean on, but now I'm not. I will not be content unless if you want to stay friends or date. I know this is sudden but I have to know an answer. It doesn't have to be right now, but could you give me an answer soon?"

Well that was definitely the most I have ever heard Sesshoumaru say since I met him.

"Actually I have an answer for you. I would like to date you, but I won't say it in so many words." I said as I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips well tried I mean he is a giant compared to little ol' me. So I pulled his shirt down and brought his head to mine and place a kiss on his lusty lips that made me and him go crazy.

"Sooo, I take that as a yes." He said and kissed me once more. After that kiss we sat at the table and ate. You know we talked about school too.

Later that night I decided to take a shower, so I went into Sesshou's steam shower. I washed my hair and washed my body, but when I got out I didn't plan on seeing a bare back in my direct view. I mean that was one smexy back.

I started to trace the lines of his muscles, which in turn caused him to shiver. I giggled and then poked him. He laughed and poked me back. That started the very strenuous poke war.

When the war was over I hopped into his bed and took up as much as I could trying to make him leave, well not really, but a woman can hope her fantasies wouldn't come that close. That is when he jumped on me. I mean I'm not that big but I'm not that small either. I'm average width.

He clearly crushed me. I laughed while trying to get him off, which after a few minutes I was victorious.

I laid down with my head on his head when it came to me. He is going to have a new nickname. I mean, what would the fun be without it.

"You will now be called fluffy, no longer will it be Sesshou, but fluffy." I giggled and poked his chest.

"Why is it fluffy?" He asked not very pleased with the nickname.

"Because you comfy. You are like a giant pillow with the exception of Fred, Bob, and George." Yes I named his buddies in his pants, and then he got his revenge by naming my boobs, not funny by the way

"Oh really, I think that Rosalie and Alice are very comfy as well." He looked at me and smirked.

**That's all for now folks. I'll try to update as soon as I can but it won't be promised. And I don't own any of the characters. And now enjoy Drama corner.**

**DRAMA CORNER**

**Sesshoumaru: So kagome how about you and me go and have some fun?**

**Inuyasha: Stay away from her.**

**Kagome: SIT boy! I would love to Sesshoumaru.**

**Naraku: Why won't you do that with me?**

**Me: Huh? You want me to sit you?**

**Naraku: No I want you have fun with me wink wink**

**Me: not tonight I am tired fakes a yawn night night walks away**

**Naraku: Come back here!! chases after me**

**Miroku: muahaha now to look at opens box My magic stash of playboys…**

**Sango: Oh my gosh not those again I thought I buried them?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : First Full Day

So I wake up to find a big fluffy pillow in my face. My first reaction was to scream. So I screamed, which got the attention of Fluffy. He runs in and was about to ask me something, when I start to talk.

"Why is there a pillow on my face? I thought I feel asleep on your chest, but I woke up there was no you but a pillow?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me with a look of amusement and annoyance. "What?"

I looked at him and breathed. "Good Morning!"

He looked at me with an odd look, like he was trying to figure out if I was mentally stable or if I needed to be seen by a doctor.

As he was coming to that conclusion I went to the bathroom to shower, to brush my teeth, and my hair. When I came back he looked annoyed that I had taken the advantage of his slight moment of weakness to go off hop in the shower not letting him accompany me.

"You know that was not very nice Kaggie. I could have wanted to talk to you, or I could've wanted to take a shower and have that wonderful intercourse we were talking about yesterday in the shower."

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of gold with the glint of mischief. He took the chance while looking into my deep green eyes to pull me close into a hug.

I was confused by this. I mean, yeah he does this often, but this caught me off guard.

"What was that for Bunny?" Not really realizing my mistake until AFTER I said that out loud.

"Bunny? Look Bitch I'm a dog." He said like he was Rick James or something.

"Oops… Well you see I have to go to this thing so I'll see you later okay!" I said running down the stairs trying not to trip while also trying to get away from Sesshoumaru.

As I was running out the door, I ran into a brick wall. Well, not really, more like something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up to see a tall man with bright green eyes, and long flowing black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"So you must be the new neighbor. I'm Hiten. You are so hot. I didn't believe my brother when he said that a chick was living in the condo…" The guy now known as Hiten said.

He kept on speaking on and on until he stopped in the middle of his sentence when Sesshoumaru came and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, only to see him in his cold state business stare.

"Oh Sesshoumaru this is Hiten…" I said trying to think of his last name.

"Yamanaka."

"Hiten Yamanaka this is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Taisho." I finally said.

Hiten looked at me and then at Sesshoumaru. "So you're the one I saw on the TV kicking that reporter."

I blushed a really bright red. I mean I know I did it, but I didn't know people were watching.

"I never did catch your name though, lady." At that comment Sesshoumaru tried to contain a growl. I on the other was so embarrassed that I did not give him my name.

"I am sorry. My name is Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiten."

"Kagome? Hmm that is a pretty name; well I better let you two go I have to get ready for classes tomorrow at Shikon University. I think you two will love it there. Oh one word of advice, Sesshoumaru, stay away from Kagura Kiniko, she will try to steal you away from Kagome here."

"Thank you Hiten, I will definitely keep an eye and an ear out for her." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru pulled me through the door and shut it when Hiten left the doorstep. He then placed my back against the door and kissed me passionately and hard. He bruised my lips.

I don't know why he did it, well maybe I did, but that's not the point. I would have kissed him back if it weren't for a knock on the door. I grumbled at the person who dares interrupt our make out session.

I opened the door only to come face to face with the most stupid annoying person on the planet. My ex boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? I thought you were going to Hawaii?" I asked with bitterness,

Inuyasha gave me a look that said "I-so-hate-you-right-now-so-go-away."

"I came here because Father said that I had to go to this school for a semester then transfer to Hawaii, to see if I can handle school." He said begrudgingly.

Sesshoumaru looked at me then to him. "Well little brother it would seem that your room has been taken, so you will have to find a place to live."

My quick thinking kicked in, I remember Hiten saying they had a spare bedroom.

"I know where you can stay though. Let me go call him." I said while walking to the phone.

The conversation was very interesting while on the phone with Hiten.

"Hello?"

"hey Hiten it's Kagome."

"Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing calling me so early? Did you and your boyfriend break-up because if you did I have a spare room here."

"No, but I have a friend who needs a place to live, since there is no more room here?"

"Hell no I don't mind, I'll be right there to get them."

"Okay thank you so much I appreciate it."

Once I hung up I went outside to make sure the brothers were getting along, I spotted Sesshoumaru having Inuyasha in a head lock.

I sighed and realized that there was no hope in the matter. I knew that I would have to break up the fight, but never did because, Hiten came right over.

"So where is she?" I looked at him funny.

"She?" I asked.

"Your friend."

That is when it hit me. He thought I would let one of my girlfriends live with him. I almost laughed out loud at that. Key word is almost.

"Oh you must mean Inuyasha. Come on this way he is over there with Sesshoumaru."

"Okay I hope she is hot."

We walked over to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I told Sesshoumaru to stop and he did.

"That's what I thought. You are so whipped. You are fucking whipped." That got Inuyasha a hit in the head.

"You know Sesshoumaru I think I have a rosary in my bag. I think I'll put them on him after I tell him the good news." I said.

"Inuyasha, this is hiten. Hiten this is my ex boyfriend Inuyasha, He is Sesshoumaru's step-Brother."

Hiten looked at me like I was crazy. "Hell No!! I will not take a half-breed into my house with my brother. He would kill me."

"There is no way I'll be caught dead with a Idiot like him." Inuyasha said.

"Half-breed you have no idea who you are talking to."

"Idiot you don't know who you are talking to."

They continued at it for hours. Sesshoumaru and I went inside to find the rosary for Inuyasha. I found in and started chanting something because, I am a miko. I muttered the last of the spell and then shouted the word SIT.

That is where you hear a loud thud. I looked out the window and saw a crater in the yard. I smiled sheepishly at Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry. Let's go down stairs and try to talk Hiten into it."

We went down to the front lawn and walked up to Hiten.

"Hiten, this really means a lot to me. I just wish he had a place to stay." I said giving him my best kicked puppy look.

"Aw fine, but if you find out he's in the hospital it's not my fault." He says dragging Inuyasha's body into his house along with his luggage.

Sesshoumaru and I smiled, well more like I smiled because technically we were still in public and he doesn't smile in public. So we went into the house and had some breakfast that was long forgotten. I was starving.

I ate some wonderful pancakes, eggs and bacon. I love American food. It was sooo good.

"Fluffy-kun, we should stay here. I like the food. I want to live in this house since it's already paid for, by ToTo."

Sesshoumaru looked at me annoyed by the nickname. I know he was going to get me back for it, I don't know when and I don't know how, but he will, I was sure of it.

So we went back upstairs after breakfast to change because we were going to check out the college and get our schedules. Today would be a great day for a tour of a university. But we didn't know this would be the day all hecks' tomato eaters would be out. I mean seriously who is creating drama over tomatoes anyways?

Well Fluffy-kun and I hopped on his motorcycle and rode it to the school. That is where we found out quickly that Fluffy would have TONS of fan girls at his beck and call. And these insane fan girls were glaring at MEH for being near MY Fluffy-kins. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

DRAMA CORNER!!!!!!!

Naraku: Sweetums….

Me: Hmmm poodle face?

Naraku: *glares* I'm not a poodle face!

Me: O-O You're not? Then how come every time you dry your hair it goes… POOF?

Naraku: Grr… And I put up with you why?

Me: because you luff me?

Naraku: must be the only reason…

Me: *sniffles* you don't luff me?

Naraku: *sighs* I do love you its just… I don't want you to play with my hait…

Me: is that why you called my name?

Naraku: yes… that is why…

Me: well I'm done anyways *smiles innocently*

Naraku: uh-oh

InuYasha: *walks in and falls over laughing*

Naraku: Grrr what is your problem half-breed?

InuYasha: Bows and curls don't look cute on you *laughs sooo hard he passes out from lack of air*

Naraku: *gets up and looks in the mirror and screams*

Me: Like it?

Please remember to review!!! XD


End file.
